The Final Stand
by twilighterxx4
Summary: Edward finally cracks. He is tired of the way Jacob treats Bella. What will Edward do to Jakk? And how will Bella take it?
1. The Last Straw

**Hey guys. Here's a really short story I wrote while I was bored. Enjoy! Btw, I'm on team Edward!! There will be more chapters coming, so be patient!!**

BPOV

I stumbled as I walked out my front door to my truck. Edward was out hunting with Emmet and Charlie had gone fishing again. I had decided to go say goodbye to Jacob. It would be the last time I would see him, seeing as that my wedding was 2 days away and Jacob would not be attending. I climbed into my truck and drove towards La Push.

I pulled into the Black's driveway searching for Jake. Billy had gone fishing with Charlie, so Jake and I would be alone. I had to make sure he wouldn't try to kiss me again or worse. I stepped out of my truck and walked towards the front door. Before I could even knock, Jacob was standing in front of me in shorts and no shirt.

"Hey" I said as I glanced at his apparel.

Jake just stared at me and opened up his arms. He wanted a hug. I jumped up and he grabbed me squeezing me so hard I had to hit his chest to let him know I was suffocating.

"oh, sorry" He smiled at me as he put me down and walked into the house. I followed.

"So how have you been, Jake?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Bella, stop with the chit chat, we both know why you're here." He said as an evil smile worked its way onto his face.

"We do?" I asked, puzzled.

Jake pulled me into his arms and threw me onto the couch. His lips met mine and he kissed me hard and strong. My hands gripped his shoulders and tried to push him away, although I knew it would do no good. I moaned out of terror, hoping he would let me go. He rolled slightly, so he was under me and I tried to push off of him but he cupped his hands around my face and continued kissing me. Finally, he let go, gasping for air and before he could grab my face again I rolled off the couch, sprawling onto the floor. Jake raised up and began to get off the couch when I ran to the door. I jumped in my truck and drove home.

Too much in shock to think after what had just happened, I ran into my house—still alone—and forgot to lock the door. Before I knew it, Jake ran up behind me and grabbed me up in his arms. Just like he had done at his house, he grabbed me in his arms, but, this time, he threw me onto the floor and kissed me while running his large fingers through my hair. He broke away, and whispered in my ear, "See how much more I can give you than that filthy bloodsucker?" Then went back to kissing me. Fury raged inside me and I kicked Jacob's shin. Only, like before, he took it as passion, and started kissing me even more intensely. Jacob was on top of me on the floor and I couldn't get him off me. I didn't kiss back, even though he wanted me to. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Then, I heard the doorknob turn and—Edward walked in. My eyes met his. I gave him a look that let him know I didn't like this. He knew what I wanted him to do. He ran over to us and pulled Jacob off of me. Jake hadn't known Edward was here, so he was surprised by the attack and jumped on top of him. They were attacking each other. I jumped up and just stared. "Stop it!!" I yelled. And of course Jake continued to fight while Edward listened. He threw Jake onto the floor. Edward stared at me with his big golden eyes, then flashed over to me putting his hand around my waist and pulling me into his chest. I ducked my head into his chest and closed my eyes, trying to forget what had just happened. "I never want to see you again!!" I yelled to Jake as he collected himself off the floor. He flashed a glance at me, then walked slowly out the door.

"Oh, Edward" I moaned, burying my face into his chest.

"It's okay, it's over now, and he'll never touch you again. I promise." Edward whispered.

He lifted me into his arms and sat on the couch, with me in his lap.

"I just went over to say good-bye, and he, well, you know."

"It's okay, you need some rest, I'll take you to your room" He kissed my forhead and carried me to my room.


	2. The End?

**Ok guys here's chapter 2 to The Final Straw**

**Ok guys here's chapter 2 to The Final Straw. I think I might change the title to The Final Stand. Tell me which one you like best in your reviews!! Thanx R&R!!**

I awoke screaming. And I knew why. Edward was gone. This was the first time I had woken up alone since he had returned. (besides the occasional hunting trips with Emmet and Jasper—but those times, I had expected to awake alone) All I had remembered from last night was Edward carrying me to my room. I was asleep in his arms before he could reach the bed.

"Edward?" I called. Maybe he was downstairs making me breakfast. "Edward…." I repeated. Nothing. He wasn't here. I tried not to panic. Maybe he had left me a note. I got up out of bed and slumped into the bathroom. I did my usual morning routine: Brush teeth, brush hair, shower, and use the bathroom. When I returned to my room, Edward was not there. A piece of paper in my rocking chair caught my eye. I raced over to the chair and picked it up. 'Bella' was written on the front in Edward's beautiful handwriting. I opened it and read its contents.

Bella—

Please forgive me. I know you will be upset, but I just couldn't stand it any longer. The way that dirty mongrel treats you. I had to do something about it. I called him and arranged us to meet, where I would settle things there. I promise you, he will **NEVER** hurt or even touch you again.

I love you, and can't wait til the moment I will be able to hold you in my arms again. I am counting the minutes.

I remain,

Your loving Edward.

Oh no. I knew exactly what he had meant. Edward was going to hurt Jacob. Or even kill him. I knew I should have been upset about this, but I really wasn't. Not after what he had done to me. I don't think could ever forgive him for that. I thought about stopping him, but realized that I shouldn't try to defend Jacob any longer. He didn't need me. I don't need him. Just then, Edward walked in my room with his eyes sad, like he was expecting me to be crying. Shock came across his face when he saw me smile at him.

"You're….not…mad?" He forced the words out, stuttering. I don't think I'd ever heard him stutter before. "Bella did you understand my note?"

"Of course, Edward. And….I'm okay with it. I love you and I shouldn't be moping over Jacob anymore." I said bluntly.

"Oh, Bella" Edward said as he flashed over to my side. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me in a tight hug, putting his lips on my neck.

"Um…Edward" I stuttered as he put me down, his arms still tightly around my waist.

"Yes, Bella?" His face turned to worry.

"There is one thing I would like to know."

"And what is that?"

"What did you do to him?"

**Great ending, huh? Left you hanging there didn't I? Well I guess you won't find out what he did until I get off my lazy butt and write the next chapter. This chapter will be late because something is wrong with my internet and I can't get on unless I'm home and I haven't been lately. I have been at my grandparents house a lot. So…….I will post the next chapter asap.!!**

**Yezzzzz..press that little button "GO"**

**Yeah that one right there!**

**  Review pleeeeeeez!!**


	3. The Hard Truth

Ok, guys

Ok, guys. Here's the story on what happened to jake!! Ahhh!! (Yes, I am on team Edward) 

**Chapter 2:**

"_Um…Edward" I stuttered as he put me down, his arms still tightly around my waist._

"_Yes, Bella?" His face turned to worry._

"_There is one thing I would like to know."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_What did you do to him?"_

BPOV

Edward stared at me with his beautiful topaz eyes. I knew this was going to be bad. I stared back, and waited for a response.

Edward let out a sigh and slightly smiled, "Actually, Bella, I didn't do anything."

"W…W…What??" I managed to get out. Edward smiled at me. Then, took in my expression, which was confused, and frowned. "Edward, I don't understand…"

"Well, here's what happened. I went to Alice first and she saw Billy at the supermarket in Port Angeles. So, I focused and read Jacob's mind, and determined that he was at the supermarket also, so I hurried to him and caught him walking from the supermarket to club Lopez and stopped him and yelled at him for mistreating you. He argued back saying that you enjoyed it and blah, blah, blah. He made me very mad. When I was about to kill him, I thought of your beautiful face in pain and decided that I shouldn't do anything that would cause you pain, so I let him go and warned that the next time he ever laid his hands—or eyes for that matter—on you, I would kill him in a heartbeat—er, you get the point. So, he rolled his eyes and went on his merry way to the club. While I was driving home, I heard something on the radio." He stopped and waited for me to catch up. I nodded and he went over and turned on my radio. What I heard shocked me.

_16 year old Jacob Black, from Forks, Washington, was killed today in a car accident. Police chief, Charlie Swan, determined it as a DUI. _ Edward turned the radio off and put his arms around me. I tried not to, but ended up quietly sobbing into Edward's chest.

"It'll be okay." He said holding my head in his strong, cold hands. He kissed the top of my head and said, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," I said wiping my eyes on my sleeve. I looked up into his apologizing eyes. "I – we need to go see Charlie."

"Okay, Bella. Whatever you want." He said as he held my face in his hands, looking into my eyes. His face turned to sorrow, as if he thought I was mad at him. He let me go and stepped back.

Confused, I said, "Edward, what are you doing?"

His head turned sideways and he looked at me. "Bella, do you think this was my fault? Did I kill your best friend?" If he could cry, he would have at this moment.

I took a step toward him. "Edward!" I practically yelled, trying to convince him otherwise. "Of course not!! You know that even if you hadn't stopped him to talk, he would have gone to that club and gotten drunk anyways!!"

Edward just stared at me. His face slowly started to show sign of relief.

"Please, Edward!!" I practically begged. "Don't blame yourself!!"

Edward's face loosened up and I walked slowly to him, holding my arms out. He grabbed me in his arms and said, "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you shout, I understand now."

I snuggled my face into his hard, cold chest and smiled. He lifted my chin and kissed my lightly. "Now," he said, smiling. "We need to go see Charlie."

He picked me up and carried me down the stairs.

"You know," I started. "I'm not totally helpless, I can walk."

"Okay then," He said, setting me on my feet. As soon as he set me down, I bounded for the door, falling over my own feet. Suddenly, before I had the chance to even hit the ground, Edward's cold, strong arms were around me.

"Not totally helpless, huh?" He asked smiling.

"Haha," I said, smirking. Edward laughed and pressed his cold lips to mine, then set me down in the passenger seat of his shiny Volvo. He got in and we started our drive to Charlie's.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I will update soon!! Send me reviews!! Glad you guys like it!! **


	4. Facing The Facts

Okay guys

Okay guys. I'm really sorry!! I know it took me a long time to update but, it will be worth it!!

BPOV

We pulled up in Charlie's driveway and I stepped out of the car. Before I knew it, Edward was right beside me, grabbing my hand.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked me, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Yes." I answered. "I have to get all the details from Charlie." I could feel my face getting red and puffy. I held back the tears. Edward and I walked up to the door and walked in. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with 2 other police officers, Jerry and Lee, looking over some crime report papers. When we walked in, they all looked up at us and Charlie got up and approached me.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled. He nodded to Edward. "So, how are you today?"

I nodded. "Good"

"Well, I don't really know how to say this," He started, looking at the floor. "But—"

"Dad" I cut him off. "I know. I know about Jake"

"Oh, Bells" He wrapped me in a giant hug. Edward stepped away, never taking his eyes off me. I couldn't hold them any longer; the tears started to pour down my face.

"Oh, Dad," I sobbed. "He was so young!"

"I know, Bella. I know." He rubbed his hand across my back. "The funeral is on Thursday. Do you want to go?" He asked me, breaking our hug.

I stepped back, standing next to Edward now. I looked at him, and he nodded, signaling that I could—and should—go

.

"Yes." I simply answered, wiping the tears off my face.

Charlie walked back to the table and sat down. He pointed to the empty chair next to him and said, "Here, come sit. I want you to have a look at these crime reports, witness reports, and damage statements."

I walked over and sat down. Edward put his hands on the back of my chair and leaned down to read them as I did. There were pictures of Jake in the vehicle, witness reports, and important papers that were to be filed, containing information about Jake. I cringed when I saw the picture of Jake, lying lifeless in his car. It was the car he had just fixed up. The won that I had watched him put together.

"I've seen enough" I said, getting up. "I'll be back later Charlie. I need to think about something else." I walked out of the house, Edward following. He put his arms around me. I leaned my head on his chest.

"Oh, Edward" I said.

"It'll be okay." He said, rubbing circles into my back.

"I know." I stated, looking up at him. "Can we go back home? I want to just relax and let you hold me." **(a/n: wow, was that corny!)**

He smiled at me. "That can be arranged."

I smiled back, taking his hand. He lead me to the car, and we drove home.

**A/N: I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! I HAVE 510 HITS AND 5 MEASLY REVIEWS!! GAAH!! PLEEZ REVIEW!! LOVE YA LOTS!! TOODLES!!**


	5. Explaining to Edward

Hey guys, I updated the 1st chapter and updated the 1st chapter of If He Didn't Return

**Hey guys, I updated the 1****st**** chapter and updated the 1****st**** chapter of **_**If He Didn't Return. **_**Pleez check it out!! **

We arrived back at home in less than 5 minutes, with Edward's speed-driving. He carried me inside and laid me on the couch. After telling everyone we were home, he sat me on his lap and lit a candle next to us. I snuggled into his hard, cold chest. Then, he spoke.

"Bella?" He asked, playing with my hair.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"How did you end up on your floor with that dog kissing you?" He asked, worried. "You didn't ask again did you? Or were you forced into it? Because if you did ask, then I will leave it at that, because I just want you to-" I pressed my finger to his lips, turning around so I was cross legged in his lap. "Edward, please. Don't give me that 'I just want you to be happy, and if you love Jacob, then leave me' crap. I love you and because I do, I'll tell you what happened." His expression softened and he looked at me, sincerely and nodded. Signaling me to continue. I removed my finger from his lips and began.

"I was leaving my house to go say goodbye for the last time, since he sent me a letter saying that he would not be attending the wedding. So, I get to his house, and you know, just say "hey how ya' doin'' then he says, "Bella, we both know why you're here' and starts kissing me and I couldn't get him off. And when I finally did, I got home and he races in and attacks me again!! And then, that's when you came in." I stopped, out of breath. I tried to gage his reaction, and when I did, I saw that he was infuriated.

He looked at me, his jaw tight, "You mean-" He gulped. "He **FORCED**himself on you?"

He stared at me, straight in the eye. I was frightened, yet content at the same time. I simply nodded. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and muttered something incomprehensible. All I could make out was "done it myself"

"Edward?" I asked, cautiously. He looked up at me, his eyes full of compassion. He looked ashamed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" A tear ran down my face. He wiped it off with his hand.

"Nothing, love, it's just, well, if I had been with you, none of this would have ever happened. You wouldn't be sad, and you would have been safe."

I looked up at him, "Edward, you needed to hunt, and it's okay, I'm safe now aren't I?" I snuggled into the crook of his neck. "Can we just forget it Edward? Our wedding is in 2 days….I just want to be with you."

"Well how can I say no to that?" He asked, looking up at me, smiling my favorite smile.

"Now," he said, lifting me up into his arms, "time for the human to sleep."

I giggled. "Only if you come with me."

He smiled again. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." And with that, he carried me up the stairs at vampire speed, laying me down on the bed. He jumped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me as close as I could be to him.

"Edward…" I groaned. "Why do you do this? You know I have to get right back up and put my pajama's on! How can I get up from this position! Why would I want to move from here!?"

He laughed, releasing me from his iron grip. "Hurry back, love"

I grabbed my clothes and stuck my tongue out at him as I walked out of the room.


	6. AN:The end

Hey guys, I have some bad news

Hey guys, I have some bad news. I have decided that I am going to end this story, and here's why:

**I have lots of hits, but barely any reviews. (over 900 hits and 6 reviews.)**

**This story is not very fun to right**

**I feel like the story is going no where. Like, since Jake is Dead, what is there to write about in this story.??**

**The plot in this story is not that interesting.**

**I feel that I should stop this story. I am not going to add anymore chapters, but it will remain on the site. Thank you to all of the people who read my story and liked it and gave me supportive reviews. I am not leaving the site, just taking this and the other story off. So, I may write a new story sometime soon. Thank you!! I love you all!!**

** Twilighterxx4—July 31, 2008**


End file.
